


Протокол №290_161

by Kamiya_43



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: #crimsondays2021, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiya_43/pseuds/Kamiya_43
Summary: Однажды Клов сказал, что готов пожертвовать жизнями людей ради наследия, ради технологического прорыва. Так и случилось, он позволил вексам пробиться на Европе, остался в стороне и даже уничтожил спасательный шаттл. Наступила Тёмная эпоха.Сейчас у нас есть Город, Стражи, Призраки и даже проживающие в этом месте обычные люди — все они готовы защищать до последнего.Но почему же я его не остановил, когда была возможность?
Relationships: Original Hunter Character(s)/Original Warlock Character(s)





	Протокол №290_161

****

…… НАИМЕНОВАНИЕ: РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ АНАЛИЗА ОПЫТА №9_41 ОТ ХХ.ХХ.ХХХХ ЭКСПЕРТОМ ПО ПРОГРАММНОЙ ИНЖЕНЕРИИ ФЕРДИНАНДОМ КРАУЗЕ

МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЕ: ЕВРОПА, КОРПУС ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКОГО КОМПЛЕКСА КОРПОРАЦИИ «Кловис Брэй» СОЛНЕЧНОЙ СИСТЕМЫ ПО РАЗВИТИЮ ТЕХНОЛОГИЙ БУДУЩЕГО НА ЕВРОПЕ

МЕСТНОЕ ВРЕМЯ: Не указано

ЗЕМНОЕ ВРЕМЯ: 01:32 02/14/XXXX

ЗАПИСЬ: /Активировать

__

— … Кхм. Пожалуй, я никогда не привыкну к съёмке.

Личность поправила мятый лаборантский халат (под которым так или иначе просвечивал укреплённый термокостюм) и подняла взгляд на оптику камеры.

__

— Если снова напортачу с записью, придётся заняться изучением монтажа заместо работы над проектами. Клов наверняка посчитает лишней тратой времени.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

__

— В последнее время мы много времени уделяем разработке тел экзо — скелет имеется, модификаторы, искусственная нейронная сеть — тоже, но сам процесс интегрирования… Моих коллег беспокоит, что на данном этапе мы сильно рискуем переносом сознания — велик шанс деперсонализации и дальнейшей самоликвидации. Только Брэй не останавливается.

Молчание Ферда затянулось.

__

— Его одержимость результатами меня настораживает. На начальных этапах стремление к выигрышной позиции привела бизнес к успеху, корпорация заключила крупные госконтракты, сам Кловис Брей стал легендой. И даже на данный момент многие организации продолжают полагаться на наши технологии. Но наука требует иного подхода — размеренность, расчёт, соблюдение установленных норм и протоколов.

Неморгающий взгляд теперь смотрел куда-то в сторону, предположительно, в строну окна отсека, где открывался вид на ледяную пустошь Европы и внутренний двор комплекса.

__

— Я всё-таки решился сказать ему, что готов стать испытателем и опробовать на себе технологию моего «Синтеза». Возможно, это несколько удивило его, но профдеформация не подвела — только спросил, что делать в случае неудачи, всё-таки помогаю с «Трансмиссией».

Голос оборвался на конце фразы, последовал глубокий вдох.

__

— Но даже если со мной что-то случится, я не пожалею, уверен. Ведь наконец-то обрету долгожданное — искусственное тело, способное выдерживать множество факторов внешней среды, пригодное для жизни на Европе, среди льда. Конечно, придётся долгое время привыкать к особенностям строения, терпеть иллюзии голода и боли… Но это ничто по сравнению с прорывом. Прорывом нашего дуэта, из экзо и «Синтеза», в бионике.

Говорящий вновь поворачивается к камере, но теперь с еле заметной улыбкой.

__

— С отчётом, видимо, покончу чуть позже. Как бы мне хотелось подытожить?.. Я в любом случае рад работать с ним, пусть его поведение и беспокоит меня. Кстати, сегодня ведь… 14 февраля на Земле? Что ж, Клов, arvostan sinua. Hyvää YstäväPäivää. [фин. Я ценю тебя. С Днём Святого Валентина/Друга.]

****

ЗАПИСЬ: /Завершить……


End file.
